1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a silicon carbide semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a silicon carbide semiconductor device having a contact electrode containing Al atoms.
2. Description of the Background Art
WO2009/128419 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a material containing titanium (Ti) and aluminum (Al) as a material for an ohmic contact electrode arranged in contact with an SiC wafer (a silicon carbide substrate). According to this publication, a contact resistance with the SiC wafer can be lowered by applying the material above.
In a case where a contact electrode having Al atoms is arranged in contact with an insulating film, Al atoms in the contact electrode may diffuse into the insulating film during annealing treatment, which may result in lowering in insulation reliability of the insulating film. Then, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a silicon carbide semiconductor device capable of improving insulation reliability of an insulating film in a case where a contact electrode having Al atoms is employed.